1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an electric meter mounting plate in connection with a battery charger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A meter for a battery charger consisting of a voltmeter and an ammeter may be variously positioned in connection with a battery charger.
The meter is customarily mounted onto the casing or housing of a battery charger as an integral part thereof and in this relationship becomes a permanent part of the charging circuitry.